gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark 50 Gundam Fight Tournament
The rules of participation are listed below: 'Rules of Participation:' *The pilot (AKA one of the contributors of the Gundam Fanon Wiki), may select up to three mobile suits or mobile armors for use in the tournament. Once selected, these machines will be locked to that pilot alone and can not be exchanged for any other after the lock out period. No pilot is forced to choose three, if they desire so they may enter the tournament with only one mobile suit or mobile armor. *Pilots may choose only machines that actually belong to them. An example being Ransac16 choosing GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian as one of his three choices. Under no circumstances are they to choose a mobile suit/armor designed/owned by another contributor. *Participants must have fought at least one battle. This is to ensure pilots have at least some skill before entering. *Participants must have a total of at least three mobile suits designed/owned by them or they are considered unable to participate. (However participants may join the tournament using only one if desired) *The established rules for Gundam Fights still apply to tournament rules. Minus a tag team battle (the tournament is strictly one on one). Meaning only one mobile suit/armor per pilot per battle as stated in original rules. *Upon losing three battles in a row the pilot(s) in question will drop out of the tournament. This pilot may not participate again until the next tournament. If both participants tie, it is considered a victory for both and they will move on to the next round. 'Grand Champion of Gundam Fights:' At the end of the tournament only one pilot will remain standing. This pilot will be crowned the Grand Champion of Gundam Fights and will hold that title until the next tournament, in which case they will have to re-earn the title. The title is bestowed only to the pilot and not to the mobile suits involved. 'Participants:' *'Ransac16' - Machines: Final Guardian +, NC-1.5 Gundam, and Redemption Gundam *'DarkGhostMikel' - Machines: GNV-X32 RozenBlitz Gundam, GNV-X91 Crimson Burst, and SDW-3632/V Gundam Fructidor *'Spiceracksargent001' - Machines: CB/DTD-002 2 Gundam, CB/DTD-003G/C/T 3 Gundam, and GNSF-TD/BW-3H Leoblaze Gundam *'Kagimizu' - Machines: ECU-06 Uranus, VCM-02 Ares, VCM-01 Athena *'Knightwalker591' - Machines: NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam, NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam and NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam Banned *Rflynn Roster 'Round One' #Knightwalker591 VS. Spiceracksargent001 - Victor: Spiceracksargent001 #Demonblood21 VS. DarkGhostMikel - Victor: Draw #Ransac16 VS. Kagimizu - Victor: Draw 'Round Two' #Knightwalker591 VS. Demonblood21 #Spiceracksargent vs Ransac16 #Kagimizu vs Darkghostmikel Battles Round One #2 Gundam VS. Fallen Angel - Victor: 2 Gundam - Witness: Ransac16, Wingstrike #Final Guardian VS. Uranus - Victor: Draw - Witness: DarkGhostMikel and Deltanixon #Thunder Leo VS. Crimson Burst -Victor: Draw - Witness: Ransac16 Round Two #Knight vs Demon - Victor: Knight - Witness: Everyone Combatant Sheet Ransac16 *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Battles: 1 Kagimizu *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Battles: 1 Knightwalker591 *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Battles: 2 Spiceracksargent001 *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Battles: 1 DarkGhostMikel *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Battles: 1 Demonblood21 *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Battles: 1 Gundam Fight Tournament Interviews Basically you write out an imaginary interview with yourself and the media about your view on the tournament. You have to do one if you choose to join, it's tradition. The reporter is always this guy. Anyone else is an illegal imposter and will most likely suffer a slow painful death. 'Ransac16' '''Inside The Archive Hanger Reporter: "Mr. Ransac! Can you give me a moment? I need to interview you for the Mark 50." Ransac16: "What the...how did you get in here?" Reporter: "As a member of the press I have authority to meet you in person. Please, how do you feel about joining the Mark 50 Tournament?" Ransac16: "i'm firing the security... I'm prepared to do my best out there. There are some pretty good opponents and it's time we really cut loose. Reporter: "Are you afraid this tournament may end up like the first attempt?" Ransac16: "I hope not, it's time we have our Grand Champion. Reporter: "Alright are you...*Security finds the reporter* Security: "INTRUDER! DEPLOY ALL AUTOMATONS!" Reporter: "Sorry but I must take my leave." ---- '''DarkGhostMikel -Reporter: "Hello Mr. DarkGhost! Can you tell us how excited you are for the tournament?" -DarkGhostMikel: "I am actually excited for this tournament myself, and even if I get eliminated, I will still learn from it and do my best the next time." -Reporter: "What will we expect from you during the tournament?" -DarkGhostMikel: "*chuckles* You will expect for me to initiate the Lux-Elysium system once I hit a moment of stress. You will also see the Tri-Drive System in action whenever I get the ASO-II Kai in a match." -Reporter: "What does the Lux-Elysium do?" -DarkGhostMikel: "It's similar to Trans-Am, rather it slows down the flow of time, and does not require particles at all. It only happens during a moment of stress, and the flow of time will return to normal after a set amount of time." -Reporter: "Interesting. I can't wait to see you in action out there Mr. DarkGhost! Good luck!" -DarkGhostMikel: Thanks, I will do my best, and like I said before, I will still learn from my mistakes from this tournament to do my best the next time it happens. ---- 'Spiceracksargent001': -Reporter: "Greetings Mr. Spiceracksargent001. Do you have a moment for an interview?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Sure, and please, call me Spice." -Reporter: Alrighty then, Mr. Spice. As one of the top three Gundam Fighters out there, how do you feel about the coming Mark 50 Tournament?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Personally, I'm looking forward to it. How I'll fare in it...that is yet to be seen." -Reporter: "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't bring any of your Wanzer-type Mobile Suit units into this tournament. Is there any particluar reason for this?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Simply put, the Wanzers are outdated, though for the Vampiress, it's also the simple reason that none of the participants are bringing non-GN Mobile Suit units into the tournament. I don't want what happened to it during one of my battles with Ransac repeating." -Reporter: "I see...Are there any moves that you are likely to be pulling during the tournament?" -Spiceracksargent001: "All I can say at this time is that you can expect me to bust out Trans Am at least once throughout the course of the tournament. Any other stunts that I'll pull will depend on whether I'm using 2 Gundam, 3 Gundam, or Leoblaze." -Reporter: "I noticed that 2 and 3 Gundam seemed similar, is there any particular reason for this?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Simple, they're Mobile Suit units of the same CB/DTD line. The only diffences are 3 Gundam is 2 Gundam's successor and whereas 2 Gundam uses GN Binders, 3 Gundam can alternate between 1 of 3 forms and can make utilization of enhanced Large Fin Fangs for omni-directional firepower." -Reporter: "I see. Any final words to any of your opponents in the tournament that may stumble upon this interview?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Only my traditional 4 words before I enter a battle...Gundam Fight! Ready... Go!!!" ---- 'Kagimizu' Kagimizu: *working on and examining Athena, Ares, and Poseidon* Reporter: *suddenly pops up behind me* Why hello there! Kagimizu: *absentmindedly* Hey. Reporter: ....Well, it's not every day I run into someone who isn't affected by a surprise entrance. Kagimizu: Eh, I've done the same. Done worse. Have friends who have done worse. You get the idea. Reporter: Quite. So, what can we expect to see from you in the tournament? Kagimizu: Nothing held back, no regrets. I'm gonna give it all it takes to go as far as I can. Even if that means having to use cheap tactics. So long as I don't break the rules a win's a win, after all. Besides, I have a feeling I'll have to pull out every trick in the book. Reporter: And why, per tell, would that be? Kagimizu: Heh, cause I beat Ransac himself. In my first and so far only Gundam battle yet. I don't know the details of the rest of the competitors, but I'm pretty sure beating one of the best out there has painted a target on my back. If that's not enough, I also got something to prove. Reporter: Which is? Kagimizu: So far I haven't seen a single Gundam that doesn't make use of GN Particles in at least one form or another. Quite frankly, it's saddening. I've been to several places similar to this one which make a point of creativity and originality. Seeing everyone using the same thing rather than going out and coming up with more of there own stuff kinda irks me. Besides, I beat Ransac despite his use of GN Particles, and I'm going to prove it wasn't a fluke. Reporter: Quite a lot you've got riding on this for your first tournament. Kagimizu: Oh you bet. I'm gonna prove you don't need a crutch to become one of the best. Even if I can't do that this time, I'm just gonna keep trying. Strike a little harder, move a little faster, whatever it takes. Me n' my Gundams, we're on a mission, and that means we've got that much more reason to give it our all! Reporter: Quite the passionate little speech. Any last words? Kagimizu: Yeah. To everyone out there; bring your all! Cause I'm bringing nothing less, and you're gonna regret it if you do otherwise!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Knightwalker591' Reporter Thanks So why did you join this? (he would appear staring at her funny wondering why does she look so bored) Knightwalker591 How long will this take i am a busy woman... Oh yeah i joined to defeat my enemies and to earn back the honor which was taken by me. (she would sit back on a couch well shrugged) Reporter Okay... i see Why would that be? (he would than nod softly) Knightwalker591 All I can say at this time is that you can expect me, that my gundam may not use GN Drives, however the Pilots are very driven and the machines are up to date as much as i can find time to fix them. Reporter So you think you will win in your first one (He would ask sweating again) Knightwalker591 Say a stupid question like that and i will personally cut your tongue out. (gives him a cold look in his eyes as she would sit there) Reporter: This interview is ummm over (He would run well leaving a trail behind him, as i get back to work.) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Tournaments